


a necessary confrontation

by birdhymns



Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi, Non-binary Weiss (they/their), Trans Ruby (she/her), polygender Velvet (she/they)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdhymns/pseuds/birdhymns
Summary: Because in the end Ruby has a lot of confidence about personal capability, Weiss is willing to go past normal limits to do what’s deemed necessary, and Velvet would have to deal with that at some point or another.





	a necessary confrontation

“What do you mean, you  _had_  to go ahead?”

There’s a glint in Velvet’s eyes. The others don’t scurry away, but they don’t linger either, mumbling the starts to excuses as they depart. In a matter of seconds, Ruby and Weiss are left alone in their hospital beds with one cross-looking, cross-armed rabbit.

They swallow in unison.

“As I recall,” Velvet starts, voice alarmingly measured, “when a Hunt is level three, we’re to  _only_  go as pairs for scouting. And, if scouts should find the situation worse than estimated, they are to wait for backup. Did you forget that?”

“N-No. But–”

Velvet doesn’t wait for excuses. Shadows and red cling to her eyes; her nails scrape a dull sound from the bedsheets. “So tell me why you did the exact opposite of that!”

“We couldn’t, we couldn’t!” Ruby’s eyes widen, pleading, and one hand slides closer to Velvet. The subconscious gesture does not reach, with her at a distance from both of them. “The village was surrounded Velv, and we didn’t know, how far out backup was, and, well, we’ve handled worse before, we knew we could last until then…”

Velvet’s throat strangles a laugh, sharpens it. “‘Last’. Ruby, how many of those 'worse’ times could you and Weiss have handled by yourselves? How many would I have been confident you would come away alive from and not–”

Her voice breaks, and Ruby sinks back into her bed, unable to meet her gaze.

Weiss glances from her to Velvet, and clears their throat. “It wasn’t like we wanted the worst outcomes, but Velvet, we couldn’t sit by. There was a risk, but there’s always a risk. We had to help.”

It’s a good attempt at trying to calm Velvet down, Ruby thinks, but she’s promptly proven wrong by her eyes narrowing even more. “So you decide that charging in is the best course of action. When you have Dust, and she has a sniper rifle.”

Weiss’ gaze dips down to the tip of Velvet’s nose. “…Well, when you phrase it that way, we ah, could’ve certainly eliminated some before going in… and doing so, would have drawn even more out, where we could have, dealt with them…”

By the end they’re looking at their fingers, the picture of contrition. Velvet sighs, rubs her temples. “We still need to talk about your habits. And I have half a mind to send you to Professor Goodwitch for remedial lessons.”

The nods she’d been getting until then quickly turn to headshakes.

The corner of her mouth twitches, before her expression’s solemn once more. “So promise me to think before jumping into a fight again.”

“We will,” Ruby quickly chirps, before raising her hand with an anxious-hopeful look. “Will, you come hug us now?”


End file.
